Superappa, EXO
by liJunYi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para member EXO-N mengasuh anak-anak yang notabene anak mereka sendiri, tanpa bantuan sang eomma. Bisakah sang appa yang selama ini sibuk sebagai idol, merawat anak-anak mereka? Dan bagaimana kejahilan dan tingkah lucu anak-anak mereka? *pilotchap / EXO (N&Y) / GS / OC!kid


.: Superdad, EXO :.

(EXO official couple with their children)

.

Warn: EXO-N dominated, GS as EXO-Y. _Italic_ as naration

It's just an imagination. Exo belong to their family and God

.

.

 _Pagi mulai menyapa kota Shanghai, China. Cuaca yang cerah membuat setiap orang semakin bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitas mereka._

Di suatu ruang tengah sebuah apartemen, suasana pagi tampak damai. Kamera kini beralih ke sebuah kamar di apartemen tersebut, yang masih cukup gelap, dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun segera beranjak keluar, meninggalkan sepasang appa dan anak yang masih tertidur lelap. Sebelumnya, tak lupa ia membenarkan posisi selimut keduanya dan mulai berjalan tanpa suara menuju dapur.

Di dapur, ia pun mulai membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat sarapan. Terlalu fokus dalam masakannya, membuat ia tak sadar kehadiran sang suami yang ternyata ikut terbangun dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Membuat sarapan?" tanya namja itu seraya mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mereka sudah datang," ujar sang yeoja tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Nugu?" tanya sang suami tak mengerti.

Yeoja itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke arah sebuah kamera di dekat mereka. Sang suami pun ikut menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan istrinya.

"Ahh, shootingnya hari ini?" tanya namja itu seraya menatap langsung ke kamera itu, menampilkan wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

 _Ya, superdad pertama kita tak lain adalah Suho EXO. Ia nampak sangat tampan meskipun baru bangun dari tidurnya ya? Kekeke_

 _Eoh, eomma Yixing juga sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Benar-benar keluarga yang hangat bukan?_

"Hari ini kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Yixing, sang istri, yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku ingin mengajak Joonyi jalan-jalan keluar. Kami jarang keluar berdua saja kan?" jawab Suho, atau Kim Joonmyeon, nama aslinya. Ia nampak duduk di meja makan seraya memainkan tabletnya.

Kim Joonyi, merupakan anak semata wayang pasangan Suho EXO-N dan Yixing EXO-Y. Ia adalah gadis manis yang saat ini masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Kau yakin tak akan ada masalah?" tanya Yixing lagi, kali ini seraya menatap ke arah Joonmyeon dengan khawatir.

"Tak akan. Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya," ujarnya percaya diri. "Anakku hanya satu, perempuan, dan dia sangat kalem sepertimu. Ini tak akan sulit,"

Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban suaminya dan kembali fokus ke masakannya.

"Aku justru khawatir pada Jongdae. Bagaimana ia bisa menangani triplets sendirian?" gumam Joonmyeon lalu tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

 _Triplets?_

.

Layar kini menampakkan suasana kamar di sebuah rumah keluarga lain. Kamar itu masih gelap, namun sudah terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar itu.

"Eommaa~" suara rengekan seorang anak menghiasi kamar itu.

"Eomma di luar, membuat sarapan untuk kita," ucap seorang namja yang tak lain adalah appa mereka. Terdengar suara tepukan pelan setelahnya, mungkin sang appa tengah berusaha menenangkan sang anak.

"Appa, chuwoo~" rengek anak lain, yang dari siluetnya, sepertinya ia menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang appa dari belakang.

"Ja, pakai selimutnya," sang appa kini kembali sibuk menyelimuti anaknya yang lain dan memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Dae, bawa anak-anak keluar," sebuah suara yeoja tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah luar.

"Mereka belum bangun sepenuhnya, Min," jawab sang appa dengan menahan teriakannya, takut membangunkan anaknya yang lain, yang masih bergelung rapat dalam selimut.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah mendekat ke kamar, dan terlihatlah sang eomma yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar. "Ini sudah pagi, Dae. Lagipula, aku harus pergi secepatnya," ucapnya lau kembali beranjak pergi.

Sang suami pun akhirnya menurut. Setelah berusaha beranjak dari pelukan kedua anaknya, ia mulai menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Daemin-ie, Jongmin-ie, kita ke ruang tengah sekarang. Ja," sang appa mulai menggendong satu per satu anaknya, lalu mulai membawa mereka ke ruang tengah. Setelah sampai, ia pun segera membaringkan kedua anaknya itu di sofa panjang yang terletak di sana.

"Baru begitu saja kau sudah lelah, bagaimana kau mau mengurus mereka dua hari ini?" komentar sang istri yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari dapur.

"Aku tidak lelah. Tubuhku hanya belum siap saja," sanggahnya, lalu segera menuju kamar lagi dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan dua selimut di tangannya. Ia segera menyelimuti kedua anaknya yang masih duduk dengan setengah sadar di atas sofa.

"Jongseok belum bangun?" tanya sang istri yang kini terlihat mulai menyusun makanan di atas meja makan.

"Belum. Nanti ia juga turun sendiri kalau sadar kamar sudah kosong," balas sang suami seraya memperhatikan kedua putranya yang kini tengah terfokus pada kartun yang mereka tonton.

"Ja, sarapan sudah siap. Cuci muka dan cuci tangan, lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing," ucap sang eomma tak lama kemudian. Kedua anak yang tadinya fokus menonton, kini perlahan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mengikuti perintah sang eomma.

Tak lama, anak lainnya mulai terlihat keluar dari kamar. Sepertinya ia terbangun setelah mendengar panggilan sarapan dari eomma-nya. Sang appa pun segera menggendongnya dan mengusap pelan wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Jongseok-ie sudah bangun? Ja, cuci muka dan cuci tangan dulu baru kita sarapan,"

 _Superappa kedua adalah Chen Exo, atau Kim Jongdae, dengan istrinya Kin Minseok atau Xiumin EXO-N, dan ketiga putra kembar mereka, Kim Jongseok, Kim Daemin dan Kim Jongmin yang berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Joonyi. Bagaimana appa Jongdae mengatasi tingkah dari triplets ya?_

.

"Channie-ya, eomma pergi ya?" terdengar suara bujukan seorang yeoja, yang diikuti oleh sebuah rengekan.

Layar kembali menampakkan suasana rumah yang berbeda. Ruang tengah rumah itu sedikit lebih berantakan dari rumah sebelumnya. Terlihat pula seorang balita namja yang tengah asyik bermain robot-robotan, dengan mata sesekali mengarah ke kartun yang tengah tampil di televisi.

 _Sepertinya ini di rumah selanjutnya? Wah, mereka semua sudah bangun. Rumah keluarga manakah?_

"Channie main sama Ho-ya di dalam saja,yukk,"

Layar kini menampilkan sesosok anak balita perempuan lain yang terisak pelan di pelukan sang eomma, serta appa yang masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Dia tak mau aku pergi, Yeol," ucap sang eomma yang sepertinya juga berat untuk meninggalkan anaknya.

 _Oh, bukankah itu Baekhyun EXO-N? Berarti di depannya itu adalah Chanyeol? Ahh, ini rumah uri Chanhee dan Chanho..._

Keluarga Park Chanyeol EXO-N memang cukup terkenal, mengingat ia dan sang istri, Baekhyun, sangat senang mengupload foto-foto anak kembar mereka, Park Chanho dan Park Chanhee, di sosial media. Kedua balita berusia kurang dari 3 tahun itu memang sangat aktif dan juga pintar berpose di depan kamera.

"Sekarang Channie sama appa dulu, nanti appa belikan es krim strawberry kesukaan Channie. Ne?" bujuk sang appa, Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia baru saja sembuh dari flu minggu lalu," pekik Baekhyun pelan seraya memukul bahu suaminya itu.

"Sshh, tenang saja. Aku hanya membujuknya," balas Chanyeol dengan lirih. Chanhee tampak terdiam melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua orang tuanya.

"Ec?" tanya Chanhee dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

"Ne. Jadi, sekarang sama appa dulu ya," bujukan Chanyeol sepertinya cukup berhasil, karena setelahnya ia dapat membawa Chanhee ke dalam gendongannya tanpa merengek lagi.

"Eomma pergi dulu ya? Baik-baik sama appa dan sama Ho oppa. Arrasso?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, dengan suara yang ia buat seimut mungkin.

Chanhee hanya mengangguk kecil seraya mengusak sebelah matanya yang masih menyisakan air mata. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Ja, aku pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu langsung hubungi aku," Baekhyun segera bersiap menggunakan sepatunya dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Arrasso. Bersenang-senanglah, chagi," balas Chanyeol seraya mengecup singkat kening istrinya.

"Bye bye," Baekhyun pun mulai beranjak keluar dari rumah itu seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanhee, yang juga balas melambaikan tangannya.

 _Ahh, superappa yang ketiga adalah appa Chanyeol dan si kembar Chan. Sepertinya ini juga akan sulit untuk appa Chanyeol ya? Ahh, aku jadi penasaran dengan tingkah menggemaskan mereka._

.

 _Oh, ini rumah keluarga yang terakhir?_

Layar mulai beralih ke rumah selanjutnya, yaitu di ruang tengah mereka yang cukup luas. Terlihat jelas di sana sebuah foto berpigura yang sangat besar, menampilkan ketiga anggota keluarga di rumah itu.

 _Ahh, Oh Sehun? Bersama Luhan EXO-N dan juga anak mereka. Wah, benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna, cantik dan tampan._

"Suapan terakhir, dan selesai. Yeah, uri Sena sangat pintar,"

Selanjutnya terlihat ketiga anggota keluarga yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Oh Sena, anak semata wayang mereka, tampak sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, diikuti pujian dari sang eomma yang mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan lembut.

Sena hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu tangan kecilnya menunjuk ke arah ruang tengah.

"Sena mau nonton kartun? Ja," Luhan yang mengerti maksud anaknya pun segera mengangkat Sena dari kursi makannya dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri menuju ruang tengah. Sehun yang ada di hadapannya masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar pergi, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Matanya sesekali memperhatikan tingkah sang anak yang nampak fokus pada tayangan kartun di depannya.

"Dua hari kan?" tanya Sehun balik tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Iya, dan aku masih khawatir kau tidak bisa menghadapi Sena jika ia menangis," ucap Luhan lagi.

"Aku sudah belajar banyak darimu semalam. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, jadi jangan khawatir," Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas, berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

 _(Luhan interview:_

 _Sena itu sangat mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Dia cenderung cuek dengan sekitar, dingin dan pendiam. Aku takut mereka tak bisa klop satu sama lain. Apalagi Sena jarang berdua saja dengan appa-nya dan sangat manja padaku._

 _Karena itulah, saat mendengar Joonmyeon, Jongdae dan Chanyeol ditawari ikut acara ini, aku memaksa Sehun untuk ikut juga. Setidaknya aku ingin mereka menjadi lebih dekat, meski tanpa aku di dekat mereka)_

 _Wahh, Luhan eomma sangat perhatian ya? Meski Sena masih berusia 26 bulan dan sangat manja, tapi ia berusaha mempercayakannya pada sang maknae appa, Sehun. Bagaimana ya dengan pasangan appa dan anak ini?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Spolier chapter depan:

 _Hari pertama superappa dimulai, bagaimana ya tingkah anak-anak dan appa mereka?_

Rumah keluarga Kim Jongdae terlihat lebih berantakan setelah ditinggal eomma mereka.

"Appa, kuda-kudaan," ucap Jongmin dan Daemin bersahut-an. Hyung tertua mereka, Jongseok, tampak terdiam sejenak memperhatikan tingkah kedua dongsaengnya.

Namun saat Jongdae mulai bersiap dengan posisi 'kuda-kudaan'nya, Jongseoklah yang pertama kali naik, membuat kedua dongsaengnya segera berteriak dan berusaha menariknya turun. Jongdae pun mau tak mau akhirnya harus mengangkat ketiga tubuh putranya di punggungnya.

Hingga siang mulai menjelang.

"Makan apa kita siang ini?" tanya Jongdae pada ketiga anaknya yang sudah rapi dengan jaket dan sepatu mereka.

"Pizza,"

"Chicken,"

"Ramen,"

Jawaban yang berbeda dari ketiga anak itu membuat Jongdae memijit keningnya sejenak.

 _Appa Jongdae sepertinya nampak kewalahan menghadapi tingkah aktif triplets nih. Lalu bagaimana dengan appa lainnya?_

"Appa tidak bekerja?" tanya Joonyi dengan kedua mata polosnya yang menatap Joonmyeon.

Suasana rumah keluarga Kim Joonmyeon, sebaliknya, sangat tenang. Tampak Joonyi yang tengah duduk di perut sang appa yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tengah mereka.

"Tidak, appa hari ini libur untuk Joonyi~" jawab Joonmyeon seraya menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Tapi nanti appa tak dapat uang untuk Joonyi makan,"

Jawaban polos anaknya membuat Joonmyeon tak ayal seketika menahan tawa.

Dan sepertinya, Joonyi dan appa memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bermain hari ini. Mereka juga memilih-milih mainan di salah satu toko di sana.

"Joonyi mau yang kelinci," ucap Joonyi seraya menunjuk sebuah bando kelinci pada rak di hadapannya.

Joonmyeon pun segera mengambilkannya dan memasang di kepala Joonyi. "Aah, yeppo,"

Joonyi tersenyum senang melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin dekat mereka. Lalu tangan kecilnya kembali bergerak mengambil salah satu bando bertelinga beruang di rak tersebut.

"Ini untuk eomma," ucapnya lucu. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Lalu untuk appa mana?"

Joonyi terdiam sejenak seolah-olah tengah berpikir keras.

"Appa tidak usah, kan appa sudah tua," jawaban Joonyi itu membuat Joonmyeon speechless.

 _Joonyi sangat cerdas, bukan? Kekeke, sepertinya menurun dari appa dan eommanya._

Keluarga Park Chanyeol sepertinya memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja bahan untuk makan siang. Dengan kedua lengan yang menggendong Chanho dan Chanhee, Chanyeol berjalan riang menuju super market terdekat.

Mereka pun segera mencari bahan yang diperlukan setelah sampai di supermarket, seperti Chanho yang kini tampak serius memilih kumpulan snack di hadapannya.

Di sisi lain, Chanhee tampak merengek lagi, meminta untuk dibelikan es krism.

"Ec klim, ec klim," Chanhee terisak keras dan bergerak tidak nyaman di gendongan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan.

Hingga saat mereka hendak membayar belanjaan di kasir, Chanyeol kembali terkejut dengan troli kecil yang di dorong oleh Chanho. Troli itu terisi penuh snack coklat kesukaannya, es krim strawberry kesukaan dongsaengnya, serta mainan.

"Chanho mau beli ini semua?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ne," jawab Chanho mantap seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya itu, sedangkan Chanhee justru terkekeh, seolah memuji oppa-nya.

 _Wah, Chanho benar-benar hobi berbelanja ya? Ah, aku jadi penasaran dengan maknae kita, uri Sena~_

Belum satu jam penuh Luhan pergi, Sena sudah mulai menangis mencari eomma-nya. Sehun, yang awalnya tampak percaya diri, mulai kewalahan menghadapi Sena yang terus saja menangis, bahkan semakin keras.

"Aishh, ottokhe?" gumamnya sendiri dengan frustasi, saat tengah mengayunkan tubuh Sena yang tengah menangis keras di gendongannya.

Tak lama, tangisan Sena mereda, digantikan dengkuran halusnya yang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Sehun yang frustasi, nampak menelpon seseorang untuk membantunya.

"Aku ke rumahmu sekarang ya? Sena terus saja menangis mencari Luhan, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana," ucapnya di telepon itu.

 _Oh, siapa yang akan di datangi Sehun untuk membantunya? Hmm, sepertinya kekhawatiran Luhan eomma benar-benar terjadi ya. Tetap semangat, Sehun appa.._

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaa...

FF kedua yang muncul dengan tema reality show, setelah Idol Games. Entah mengapa, kepincut sama tingkah-tingkah imut dari anak-anak di Superman Is Back. Terutama twins sama Triplets, terus bayangin kalau appa EXO yang mengurus anak-anak mereka. Btw, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ternyata pinter mengurus anak juga ya, kekeke, terutama Chanyeol. Makin kepincut saya sama ChanBaek couple, wkwkwk..

Btw, seperti biasa, kalau banyak yang suka saya lanjut. Kalau engga, saya terpaksa cut sampai sini. Review pleaseee~

Selamat membaca, semoga menghibur. Pai pai :*


End file.
